


EL APRENDIZ

by ISALORE (IsaloreDaniel05), IsaloreDaniel05



Category: Dark Reylo - Fandom, Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, canon au - Fandom
Genre: Angustía, Asesinatos, Drama, F/M, Rey violenta, Romance, Violacion, Violencia explicíta, aborto, adulterio, alquimia sith, kylo violento, rituales sith
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29720130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsaloreDaniel05/pseuds/ISALORE, https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsaloreDaniel05/pseuds/IsaloreDaniel05
Summary: Rey planea un escape a las intenciones de su abuelo, Kylo Ren parece la unica opción, sus mentiras la llevaran a crear su propio infierno. El aprendiz de su abuelo a quien destesta y conspira para asesinarlo, es el unico que puede salvarla sin embargo ella se autosabotea y lo arruina.Este fic esta publicado tambien en wattpad y en inkspired por ISALORE.Es una historia oscura, sin adornos y explicita con lenguaje obsceno y temas adultos, donde las mas bajas pasiones y sentimientos de venganza se plasman en los personajes, no soy de escribir romance rosa; y en este fic exploré mucho sobre actos y emociones negativas.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rey, Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Labios rojos

Cuando la vio por primera vez, ella se veía hermosa con su bello vestido de terciopelo negro y sus labios rojos, con su cabello castaño cayendo sobre su espalda en elaborados rizos que por su rigidez sabe que no son naturales, la observa desde su lugar, en reverencia a su nuevo maestro con una rodilla al piso y la otra en flexión, mirando la bochornosa escena con la cabeza agachada y los ojos elevados sin poder despegarlos de Rey, la nieta del emperador Palpatine; solo espera que su maestro lo haga retirarse, pero se encuentra concentrado lidiando con el berrinche de su caprichosa nieta, que iracunda invade el salón del trono, donde él estaba dando el informe de su primera misión asignada; en el trono, el emperador observa a Rey hastiado y muy cansado por su actitud que es constante.

– **muestra tus modales, saluda a mi nuevo aprendiz** \- fue cuando ella por primera vez reparó en él, lo observa desde su elevada vista, con su nariz respingada y con desdén en sus ojos.

- **¿tú eres?** \- fueron sus primeras palabras que le dirige, levanta el rostro para solo perderse en el verde de su mirada.

\- **es mi nuevo aprendiz… Kylo Ren nieto de Vader** \- Rey comienza a caminar en círculos a su alrededor, Kylo mira el arrastre de su vestido cuando pasa frente a él, mientras ella se entretiene analizando al nuevo aprendiz de su abuelo, ahí en la reverencia de costumbre, lo observa con atención; indudablemente todo es influencia de su abuelo, el uniforme negro con larga capa de cuero, advierte el casco a su lado, ella arruga la nariz al verlo detesta esos uniformes; su cabello largo y oscuro destaca su piel blanca y pálida, y los innumerables lunares que lo adornan.

- **ya tienes a Vader ¿para qué otro aprendiz?** \- pregunta regresando al lado del emperador.

- **Vader tiene otras funciones… planeo dejarlo que administre mi imperio y Kylo Ren sea quien sustituya a Vader, así podré solo dedicarme a mis estudios en la oscuridad, estoy cerca de encontrar la forma de ser inmortal** \- ella lo mira con odio, nunca puedo sentir algo diferente por su abuelo, sin embargo para el emperador eso es un halago.

- **siento tu odio** \- dice con esa risa macabra y vacía – **me insultaría que sintieras amor o compasión por mi… eres una Palpatine, no puedes sentir amor por nada ni por nadie** \- ella vuelve a dirigirle esa mirada llena de más odio – _retírate Kylo Ren_ \- ordena el emperador, él obedece de inmediato, antes de dejar el salón es detenido por Rey.

- **nos veremos más por aquí Kylo Ren** \- dice con notable burla, ya de pie ella puede ver su altura total y su porte de guerrero; Rey puede volver a observarlo, parece un monje con ese atuendo con capas y capas de ropa, su ancho cinturón y la capa que acentúa todo como un espectro.

\- **un placer, lady Palpatine** \- se despide con un gesto formal para dejar el salón con los dos únicos integrantes de la familia imperial, el ser un caballero no solo es por la orden, lo lleva todo en estricto estatuto de comportamiento, son guerreros pero ante las damas tienen modales impecables; ella es la heredera del trono, joven bella y se presume que igual de malvada que su abuelo. Cuando él ya abandonó la sala, es cuando pueden hablar sin apariencias, si es que alguna vez las guardaron, se sienta a su lado, sobre el descansabrazos del trono con clara desfachatez abrazando a su abuelo, quien con extrañas practicas prolonga su vida y la de su mano ejecutora.

- **¿es un sith?** \- ella rodea al viejo con una brazo, en secreto no se despedazan en odio, tienen una relación estrecha, a pesar de que ella sabe la forma tan cruel en que sus padres fueron asesinados y bajo órdenes de él, es con quien vivió toda su vida, desde los seis años, hasta ahora con veintidós, para el emperador, es posible que sea la única persona en la galaxia que le importa más que él mismo, la niña de sus ojos y su tormento cotidiano, producto de sus mimos y escases de límites impuestos a su nieta.

- **no… no puede haber más de dos, es una regla inquebrantable, es un usuario de la oscuridad, los sith terminaron con Vader y conmigo, yo cree una orden de usuarios oscuros, más efectiva y letal que los inquisidores y más poderosos, Kylo es el maestro de ellos demostró que es digno heredero de su abuelo y digno candidato a ser mi aprendiz** \- dice tomando la mano de Rey y mirándola por debajo de la capucha de su túnica negra - **¿Por qué mataste a la esclava?** \- ese fue el motivo de la discusión – **era especial para mí-** dice decepcionado.

- **puedes tener muchas más de donde sacaste esta… ¿Qué la hacía tan especial?** \- dice con repudio.

- **¡era hermosa! Me gustaba esa esclava** \- protesta el anciano, poco antes de su escandalosa entrada, Palpatine fue informado de que su favorita fue muerta bajo la mano de Rey con crueldad y poca importancia, todo por un error, se equivocó de vestido, ella quería otro, no el negro de terciopelo que terminó por usar – **no toda tu vida voy a tolerar esto** \- explota por fin su abuelo en rabia.

\- **¡claro! No toda mi vida, solo lo que resta de la tuya** \- protesta Rey con frialdad, su mirada es capaz de congelar el salón, sin dejar de abrazarlo.

- **no querida, si descubro la forma de ser inmortal, tu estarás sobrando aquí… aun así puedo prolongar mi vida de manera indefinida** \- escupe el viejo – **algún día me cansare de todo y encontrare la forma de darte una lección, un castigo ejemplar niña** \- Rey se ríe incrédula.

- **tal vez lo hagas… o tal vez no puedas** \- besa su mejilla deformada – **o tal vez no te lo permita** \- de un salto baja del trono, caminando sinuosa y burlona con su abuelo, realmente no cree que sea capaz de algo en su contra y sabe obtener siempre provecho de ello.

Cuando abandonó el salón del trono, sin dar todo su informe debido a la discusión que presencio entre el emperador y su nieta, se alegra de que la suerte interviniera, ya que no quería fallar a su maestro en su primera misión asignada.

Desde la infancia lo entrenaron para conocer sus poderes, como un arma viva y de su abuelo obtiene conocimiento sobre la fuerza, quien lo entrenó cuando podía hacerlo, él que siempre lo amparo desde que fue huérfano, quedando bajo su tutela y al cuidado de las mejores niñeras como un príncipe, pero siempre del lado oscuro que es el imperio y Vader; no era lo ideal para un niño pequeño y mucho menos debido a la orientación política de sus padres de vena rebelde, cuando Vader pudo revelar su parentesco a la princesa de Alderaan, solo obtuvo rechazo por parte de ella, y a pesar de que reconoció su error por la tortura , ella nunca fue capaz de perdonarlo, lucharon los rebeldes por años, aun con su hijo, Leia y la alianza rebelde insistieron con cada vez ataques más arriesgados y desatinados, producto de su desesperación y pocos recursos, el imperio perseveró y poco a poco fueron cesando los ataques, cuando se presentó ante su hija, conoció al pequeño niño que llevaba en brazos, su nieto, por veinte años desconoció la existencia de sus hijos gemelos, que resultaron del bando enemigo y pese a que supieron de que él es su verdadero padre no cambio en nada su relación de confrontada, al contrario se hizo más fuerte la negación y rechazo por parte de ellos, cuando Han y Leia perecieron en su último ataque junto con Luke, Ben quedo en la orfandad y el desamparo, su único familiar, su abuelo quien sin problema pudo acogerlo y llevarlo a vivir a su lado.

Kylo camina con dirección al palacio de su abuelo, hace años lo dejó para unirse a los caballeros de Ren y probarse a sí mismo y a sus maestros, pero más para obtener aprobación y admiración por parte de su abuelo Vader; es la primera vez en años que pisa el palacio adjunto donde vive Vader, donde paso su infancia y su primera parte de la adolescencia, nunca antes vio a Rey, es la primera vez que están en el mismo lugar, se ausento de Coruscant por casi diez años, se fue de dieciocho y regresa solo para descubrir a la bella nieta del emperador, él lo niega, no debe hacerlo por su posición de usuario oscuro, no debe hacerlo se repite, pero basto esa mirada, esos ojos brillantes y sus labios rojos; se enamoró de ella.


	2. Infancias

Hace diez años que dejo el palacio de su abuelo para probarse a sí mismo y enorgullecer a Vader, cruza por toda el área donde sus subordinados trabajan, mas parece una oficina pública, con oficiales que cruzan los pasillos, o llenan los ascensores una escena cotidiana desde que recuerda, pasando todos esos rostros extraños puede llegar al área privada las habitaciones donde creció y vivió gran parte de su vida hasta que tuvo que partir para hacerse de un camino como guerrero, la orden recién fundada por el emperador, para realizar trabajo sucio y ajeno al de los inquisidores, con agenda propia y libre de las cadenas de mando que dirige Vader; los entrenamientos fueron duros, los días de búsquedas de reliquias y la erradicación de toda creencia Jedi que fueron parte de su misión como orden, unos acólitos oscuros con una nueva visión del lado oscuro de la fuerza, sin Sith ni su milenario conocimiento, reservado solo para los lores, que solo existen dos y Palpatine no comparte del todo su sabiduría con su aprendiz; la orden de los caballeros de Ren fue creada como un grupo de elite, con los más aptos y él destaco sobre los demás, derrocando al anterior líder en un duelo a muerte, solo así se puede reclamar el liderazgo; tal como lo es ahora o lo era hasta que fue convocado por Palpatine para comenzar en un entrenamiento exclusivo para él, sabe que debe sustituir a su abuelo como el brazo ejecutor del imperio, la parte cruel, implacable y temida del largo imperio y como nieto de Vader no decepciona en su desempeño.

Puede decir que le falto amor, tal vez, su abuelo como un señor oscuro no es capaz de demostrarlo ya que eso lo hace débil ante su amo, pero atención y cuidado nunca le falto, en cambio él si siente afecto por Vader, ya que no está sujeto al código Sith, es un tanto más libre en algunos aspectos, sabe de antemano que nunca puede aspirar a ser uno y nunca se lo ha planteado como tal, porque eso significa la muerte de su abuelo, solo hay dos; maestro y aprendiz no hay espacio para uno más.

Su abuelo le contó alguna vez, cuando niño como fue que llego a ese lugar que ahora recorre para encontrar su antigua habitación que aún guarda sus pertenecías y se mantiene congelado en el tiempo; en la última ofensiva de la alianza rebelde, un intento más para destruir la súper arma, lo consiguieron pero a diferencia a la vez anterior, esta vez les fue imposible escapar, la estrategia de volar el reactor en un punto débil no funcionó esta vez, ya que Palpatine y Vader organizaron una trampa muy bien elaborada, desde un punto externo de la base, fue disparado otro rayo haciendo volar la base letal con ellos adentro mucho antes de poder escapar; la estrella de la muerte se consideró obsoleta rápidamente solo para llevar el proyecto a una idea más ambiciosa convertir todo un planeta en una súper arma, fue un acto de demolición y exterminio conjunto que dejo ver al final a los rebeldes como traidores al imperio, Han , Leia y Luke no pudieron escapar, y aunque pesa en los remordimientos de Vader en ocasiones tal como lo siente con su esposa, el rechazo y negación de sus hijos hacia él, al final lo convencieron de tomarlos como lo que realmente eran, sus enemigos quienes fueron entrenados para odiarlo y eliminarlo, obra de Obi Wan, razón también para que cambiara el nombre de su nieto Ben por el de Kylo cuando lo tomo bajo su protección; según le relató Vader la versión que más recuerda, fue que después de esa explosión en la estrella de la muerte, supo de inmediato que dejo al pequeño en orfandad, dejando todo para ir a Chandrila, con su nieto tendría la oportunidad de criarlo y educarlo según bajo sus normas y propósitos, todo lo que no pudo hacer con Luke, sus expectativas son realizarlas con su nieto y eso incluye derrocar a su maestro, solo espera su momento.

Siempre fue consentido por su abuelo, en muchas ocasiones pasando por alto sus travesuras infantiles, ¿puede decir si tuvo una infancia feliz? En parte si, en otra parte no, siempre busco el afecto materno que por más dedicadas niñeras que tuviera nunca suplieron.

Su abuelo no se encuentra en su palacio, está recorriendo la galaxia en cumplimiento de las órdenes del emperador, no le extraña ya que es parte que siempre conoció de su desempeño como aprendiz del señor Sith; encuentra todo en su sitio, Vader ordenó no alterar su habitación desde que partió para pertenecer a la orden, se siente en casa, el único lugar al que puede llamar así.

*

Convencida de que su abuelo no ejecutara nada en su contra, da por olvidado el asunto de la discusión, sin remordimientos regresa a la zona del palacio imperial donde vive y goza de privacidad y también de toda impunidad por sus actos, es tan siniestra como su abuelo o tal vez más, razón por la cual él se negó a entrenarla de alguna manera, solo responde por instinto y en algunas ocasiones deduce como usar la fuerza, la que no desperdicia bajo ningún motivo, como esta ocasión en que estrangulo a la esclava favorita de su abuelo, solo con la única intención de causarle una molestia; el pretexto fue la mala elección de su vestido, gozando de su obra; la compasión o empatía no existe en ella, así fue criada por su abuelo desde que recuerda. Rey llego al lado de Palpatine, después de una persecución de meses por parte de sus inquisidores, sus padres escapaban de él, con mucho temor buscaron planetas lejanos para esconderse, era una pequeña cuando vio como asesinaban a sus padres por órdenes de Palpatine, los encontraron en Jakku, planeta inhóspito y casi deshabitado, donde se refugiaron por días solo para ser capturados, ella tenía cinco años cuando todo sucedió, recuerda que el sicario la tomo con rudeza para llevarla hasta la presencia de su abuelo, quien tenía un especial interés particular sobre ella, la esperanza de legar su imperio o de intenciones más ocultas, Rey solo esperó a la adolescencia para adivinarlo, lo cual la lleno de razones para odiarlo y superar sus límites, sabe que de alguna manera retorcida la necesita, y deduce que tiene que ver con la búsqueda de prolongar su vida.

Para ella conocer al aprendiz de su abuelo no tiene un impacto tanto como lo tuvo él, la indiferencia ante quien vea su comportamiento es una constante en su vida, tiene licencia para hacer lo que le place, ese es el precio que su abuelo paga por dar la orden de asesinar a sus padres, solo con su rebeldía lo hace pagar, o eso pretende, cada vez sus acciones las lleva a un nuevo nivel cada vez más arriesgado y más letal, la primera vez solo provoco la caída de su niñera de toda la vida, lastimándola de un brazo, fue la primera vez que se sintió despojada de todo remordimiento por el dolor que otorgó a la persona más cercana a ella, la que dedicó gran parte de su vida a su educación y cuidado; eso no le importó a Rey desde ahí ella formo a su alrededor una coraza de odio e indiferencia hacia los demás y no planea detenerse, no hasta llevar al límite a su poderoso abuelo con pasos arriesgados en cada movimiento nuevo, un razonamiento infantil y caprichoso al final, pero sabe que es lo más que puede hacer en su contra, conoce lo poderoso que es y las infinidades de opciones que tiene para prolongar su vida, pero en secreto espera que surja alguien o algo que lo elimine de forma definitiva.

Rey pasea por los jardines del palacio, las áreas comunes que comunican al palacio imperial y al adjunto donde vive Vader y su nieto, ella olvidó por completo el día en que lo conoció; mientras él recuerda cada día, su mirada y sus labios rojos, en dos meses cada noche se duerme con ella en su mente que lo acompaña en las misiones y le llena de ansias por regresar a Coruscant donde tiene un lugar de descanso estable y existe la posibilidad de verla otra vez, cosa que en sus entrevistas con el emperador no fue posible, no tiene excusas para buscarla o preguntar por ella, ya que solo lo considera un subordinado más de su abuelo; solo se conformaría con verla de lejos, se convence así mismo que debe olvidar ese impulso, pero es una lucha que siempre pierde.

Hoy llegó a Coruscant de su misión, después de dar su informe y de salir con rumbo al palacio de Vader, es cuando la ve a lo lejos en los jardines, justo donde él debe pasar para tener acceso a su casa, vuelve a ver en ella y el paisaje la belleza que componen, como en esos sueños donde Rey se presenta para acrecentar sus deseos por ella, Rey admira los arbustos floreados y verdes, solo ahí en ese planeta tan saturado de lo artificial, es que puede admirar lo poco de naturaleza, si bien es la nieta del emperador, también es un tipo de prisionera con lujos, ya que escasas veces puede dejar el palacio confinada bajo orden de Palpatine.

Los dos se cruzan al pasar, ella lo ignora en su totalidad desviando con toda intención la mirada, ni siquiera se inmuta por su presencia solo admirando las flores; él tenía esperanzas de poder siquiera decir un saludo y con un poco más de suerte tal vez algo de conversación, camina más lento cuando se acerca donde ella mira el jardín esperando una oportunidad para que ella vuelve a regalarle su mirada, pero no fue así, Rey lo ignoró y tan solo él pudo continuar hasta entrar al palacio de su abuelo.


	3. Escape del palacio

Son pocos los días de descanso que puede tomar así que esta ocasión tiene un plan en mente, después del decepcionante encuentro con Rey en los jardines quiere despejar de su mente la idea de un acercamiento con ella, no puede concebirlo en su mente, es la nieta del emperador quien la sobre protege de forma obsesiva, ningún hombre tiene permitido acercarse a ella ¿Cómo lo sabe? El asistente de su abuelo lo puso al tanto de todo respecto a ella, sabe que algún desafortunado pretendiente sufrió la ira del emperador al ser descubierto, no vivió para contarlo.

Se viste de forma muy alejada a su uniforme, con ropa desgastada y alejada de su alto nivel en el gobierno imperial, ser nieto de Vader es casi como ser un príncipe, y aunque no es conocido en Coruscant prefiere pasar desapercibido, por esta vez quiere dejar de ser Kylo para ser solo Ben, el hijo de un contrabandista pillo que es parte de su misma personalidad cuando su alter ego no se encuentra en funciones; quiere un rato de diversión antes de tomar las responsabilidades que tendrá como suplente de su abuelo, después no podrá hacerlo lo sabe perfectamente, un tiempo en algún bar tal vez un poco de compañía de alguna dama de esas que solo sirven para esos momentos, eso piensa cuando camina hacia a la plataforma donde un deslizador lo espera, cuando está cerca se paraliza por un instante cuando ve a Rey muy cerca de su objetivo, rápidamente toma la marcha, disimulando el efecto de ella sobre él, recuerda que un día antes lo ignoró por completo. Rey lo ve acercarse a distancia cercana, esta vez no despega su vista del aprendiz, la curiosidad por el atuendo poco decoroso necesita ser saciada, se acerca más al deslizador que deduce tomará, lo espera sin recato, con una sonrisa amplia y mirada brillante, que él nota en seguida cuando están a escasa distancia uno de otro - **¿A dónde vas?** \- pregunta Rey con autoridad.

- **no sabía que tenía que informar que hago en mi tiempo libre** \- dice ocultando la sorpresa que le genera su presencia y atención.

\- **¿puedo ir contigo?** \- dice sin pensarlo, lo cual lo toma aun con más sorpresa, él la ve directo a los ojos, se mantiene serio y lo piensa.

- **no, no le gustara a tu abuelo saber que estás conmigo** \- comienza a esconder bajo sus ropas el sable que siempre lo acompaña y enfunda un blaster en su cinturón – **no puedo lady Palpatine, no quiero problemas con tu abuelo** \- dice convencido de que es mala idea.

- **no lo sabrá si tu no le dices** \- una sonrisa y mirada llena de coquetería que pretende encontrar un cómplice, se ve en su rostro – **además el viejo estará ocupado en sus asuntos** \- ella declara conociendo que su abuelo tiene planes de hacer esos rituales oscuros que lo hacen perderse casi todo el día y noche - **¡por favor!** \- Rey suplica, también busca la oportunidad de salir un poco de su encierro; Kylo la mira de arriba abajo, su buen juicio se desvanece ante la insistencia de Rey.

- **no te llevare así** \- señala con el índice, rey esta vestida de forma ostentosa, con un vestido de amplio volumen y rebuscadas decoraciones en color dorado sobre un fondo azul oscuro que evoca tiempos pasados y demasiado glamouroso para el lugar que él pretende visitar; ella sonríe triunfante casi consigue su objetivo, lo siente cerca – **tienes quince minutos para cambiarte, no esperare, si no apareces me voy de todas formas** – advierte con la esperanza de que ella no sea capaz de cumplir con ese lapso de tiempo, su lado lógico le dice que escape de ella, ya que significa problemas con el emperador, pero su naciente enamoramiento lo hace esperar un poco más; con las manos sudando por unos nervios que oculta muy bien de todos; ella deja con rapidez la plataforma si oponer objeciones, mientras él espera paciente y nervioso al lado del deslizador, todo cambio de un instante a otro, no esperaba que ella tomara esa idea de acompañarlo, cuando un día antes lo trato con total indiferencia. Rey aparece con lo que él presume es ropa de alguna de las empleadas, unos pantalones y un abrigo de cuero oscuro desgastado que la cubre en casi su totalidad, sin armas y solo un pequeño bolso cruzando su cuerpo, él hace una señal para que suba a su lado, la caballerosidad de protocolo desaparece cuando todo resulto extraño para él, sabe que es un error caer ante esos ojos suplicantes.

Casi todo el camino no hay punto de conversación, no se conocen y ninguno de los dos tiene una idea de cómo comenzar una, hasta que Rey nota que él se dirige a los niveles inferiores que ella nunca visito antes - **¿A dónde me llevas?** \- pregunta alarmada y no por miedo, sabe cómo defenderse muy bien, la práctica de la estrangulación la tiene dominada a la perfección, mas es por su curiosidad y por qué siente que no es un lugar para alguien de su nivel.

- **no pensaba tener invitados en mi día libre… mis planes cambiaron un poco contigo acompañándome, vamos a comer algo y después vemos a donde más** \- dice sin despegar la vista al frente.

- **nunca estuve aquí, huele muy mal** \- dice arrugando la nariz.

- **sí, aquí vive la clase baja de Coruscant… pero aquí pasamos desapercibidos, a nadie le interesa quienes somos, en el nivel superior todos te reconocen** \- está llegando a su destino, un pequeño café restaurante, que en la penumbra se ve iluminado y con un grupo numeroso de asistentes, baja del deslizador sin esperar a que rey lo haga, se mantiene a distancia prudente aun contrariado por el giro de los sucesos, ella no lo toma con aprehensión lo asimila ya que no busca un acercamiento personal con el aprendiz, no llama su atención en lo mínimo, solo fue un medio para un fin, algo que aprendió de su abuelo, a usar y manipular a los demás para conseguir sus objetivos, y hoy era salir del palacio por unas horas.

El lugar vibra por los que comen y beben ahí sin reparar en si el lugar es lujoso o limpio siquiera, ella arruga la nariz con indignación porque no es algo que esperaba - **¡es horrible este lugar!** \- Kylo la ignora, presiente que será una noche nada fácil, un mesero se acerca a su mesa, él no espera a que Rey pida algo, sabe que nada será de su agrado, es demasiado pretenciosa piensa él mientras ordena al mesero; con las manos sobre la mesa y las de ella en sus piernas evitando tocar algo, aun así él no puede dejar de admirarla, lo tiene prendado a ella, pero Rey no lo advierte o tan solo lo ignora; él no lo sabe; cuando llega la orden la reacción es esperada, ella se cubre la nariz con evidente repulsión, mientras él engulle sin prestar atención a lo que contiene el plato.

– **¿puedes olvidar por un momento tus modales de realeza? Busco olvidar por hoy quien soy y lo que hago** \- dice cansado de sus gestos y actitudes, ella con mala actitud prueba un poco de lo que ve en su plato, al principio haciendo gestos para después relajarse.

- **¿y quién se supone que eres?** \- pregunta después de unos minutos de silencio entre los dos, solo se escucha los ruidos de fondo producto del ambiente.

- **Ben… supongo** \- dice sin importancia – **no pasara mucho tiempo antes de que tu abuelo me envié a cumplir las funciones de mi abuelo… estoy disfrutando de mis últimos momentos libres** \- no sabe porque le confiesa eso a ella, tal vez busca un poco de confianza y establecer un naciente acercamiento.

- **entonces solo soy Rey** \- sonríe y por primera vez siente sinceridad en ella - **¿ese es tu nombre real?** \- pregunta mientras ahora si deja de hacer gestos por lo que come que está por terminar.

\- **es el nombre que me pusieron mis padres** \- dice sin dar importancia.

- **yo no recuerdo a mis padres- hay tristeza en ella –Palpatine ordeno asesinarlos** \- desvía la mirada que amenaza con llenarse de lágrimas.

\- **yo tampoco los recuerdo, era muy pequeño cuando murieron… bajo órdenes de tu abuelo y la mano del mío** \- vuelve a no dar importancia y evita incomodarla ante sus ojos aguados – **no recuerdo nada, crecí al lado de mi abuelo, no fui testigo de tal cosa, solo sé que ellos pertenecían a la alianza rebelde** \- se limpia las manos y recarga en el asiento para tomar la sobremesa en esa conversación que comienza.

- **yo si recuerdo todo… lo hicieron frente a mí** \- ella sacude la cabeza para cambiar de tema – **hablemos de otro tema por favor** \- él comprende, para ella es un recuerdo difícil que para él.

- **¿Por qué quisiste venir conmigo? Ayer me ignoraste** \- esa pregunta rondaba en su mente.

- **mi abuelo no me deja salir… ya estoy cansada de eso, algún día escapare para siempre… solo quería salir del palacio, no me deja hacerlo sola** \- sus ojos recobran su brillo y la sonrisa ensayada a sus labios regresa.

- **eso significa que tendré problemas con tu abuelo** \- afirma Kylo.

- **no si él no se entera… yo no le diré y tú tampoco** \- esa sonrisa vuelve a dibujarse en sus labios, que hace que Kylo cada vez caiga más profundo en su mirada, es la primera vez que siente esa atracción por alguna mujer, no de esa forma que es más allá de lo físico, lo sabe y siente está enamorado, pero aun lo niega.

- **¿quieres ir a otro lugar?** \- ofrece la noche apenas comienza y los planes surgen; ella acepta con gusto. El lugar es también en el nivel inferior, la música se escucha fuerte y el aroma a espacias inunda el lugar, esta vez a Rey se le olvida sus modos caprichosos de princesa para disfrutar de esa noche libre en compañía de ese hombre extraño pero que sabe cercano a su abuelo; los dos se alejan a un lugar más discreto, donde él ordena bebidas para los dos, sin alcohol bajo la desaprobación de ella que pretendía divertirse probando de todo en esa noche, él no le toma importancia – **me gusta esta música** \- menciona él para abrir otra conversación con ella.

- **¡a mí no!** \- dice tajante, pasado una hora donde la conversación se terminó y solo miran a los músicos, él siente la necesidad de escapar por un minuto, se pierde entre la multitud, dejándola sola por varios minutos; al regresar ordena otra ronda de bebidas, solo para encontrarse con la sorpresa de que ella tiene un acompañante desconocido e improvisado con quien conversa en su mesa; no puede sentir celos por alguien que no tiene ninguna relación ni siquiera de amistad, para ella solo fue un medio, para él una oportunidad que ve destruida con la presencia de ese otro acompañante, con decoro se acerca y toma del hombro a la indeseable compañía de Rey.

- **ella viene conmigo** \- dice pasivo y sin buscar confrontación, cosa que el otro hombre no toma a bien.

- **ella me dijo que viene sola** \- quiere evitar que se arruine su noche libre y no levantar sospechas sobre su identidad, así que evita enfrentarlo.

- **Rey, vienes conmigo y te vas conmigo, cuando salgas tu sola será tu asunto** \- la toma de la mano para llevarla casi a rastras fuera del lugar, seguidos por el hombre y compañía, ya en el exterior del lugar se da un enfrentamiento entre los dos hombres, el motivo Rey aseguro que dejaría a Kylo para ir con ellos y no lo niega frente a todos disfrutando de su creación, sonriendo fascinada; una pandilla que a cualquier otro intimidaría, lo que no saben es que él es el nieto de Vader, no tiene una fama que lo preceda aun, Kylo Ren no es todavía un nombre que de miedo a quien lo escucha; cuando lo rodean no le queda más que enfrentar esperando los golpes, cuando los otros amenazan con sus armas y uno toma del brazo a Rey para llevarla por la fuerza, solo escucha como ella protesta ante ese toque indeseado y forzado, Kylo solo vio como el tipo cae bajo sus pies, ella uso la fuerza para expulsarlo lejos de su presencia, a otro lo toma del cuello para estrangularlo, mientras él se encarga del resto, tuvo que revelar su sable que escondió bajo sus ropas pretendía no usarlo, sin embargo el comportamiento de Rey los llevo hasta esa situación, rápidamente el lugar se llena de curiosos que murmuran solo Vader es conocido por usar un sable rojo, el de él es uno desconocido, todos sus planes se salieron de control; sin esperar a que llegue la guardia imperial y los descubran ahí, escapan juntos en el deslizador, él no sabe cómo interpretar la noche, no puede decir que fue buena, pero si le gusto la compañía por instantes, algo dejo ver Rey de ella, una parte de su personalidad que permanece escondida debajo de esa mujer caprichosa y frívola; quiere descubrirla sin embargo es busca pleitos no solo con el emperador.

En la plataforma los dos llegan en silencio, él baja sin esperar si ella lo hace aun contrariado por el escándalo que tendrá que explicar sin dudas; preocupado por las consecuencias y pensativo se despide de ella con un gesto con su mano.

- **¿Cuándo volvemos a salir caballero?** \- ella pregunta sin culpa encima.

- **no lo sé… mañana comienzo una nueva misión** \- ella sonríe nuevamente.

- **pasas a despedirte de mí Ben** \- guiñe un ojo con coquetería, alejándose de él, cada uno tomando un camino contrario, en las alturas desde una ventana Palpatine observa la llegada de su nieta, quien confiada en su ausencia aprovecho para escapar, él lo sabe perfectamente, Rey utiliza a su aprendiz y no está dispuesto a eso, su aprendiz es valioso para sus planes, su nieta ya no.


	4. Resoluciones del futuro

Kylo se encuentra frente a su maestro escuchando sus instrucciones, la misión es ir tras algunos alborotadores que hablan en pro de la antigua república, la orden; eliminar a todos. Los pro rebelión realzan los beneficios y preceptos de las funciones de la democracia y detractan al imperio, tienen algunos motivos válidos, sin embargo el emperador no tolera la disidencia, no aceptará a nadie en contra de él, aunque sea solo en ideología; Kylo escucha con atención, el emperador le informa que es la última misión como un elemento independiente de la cadena de mando de Vader, ya que en un mes, después de la celebración del día del imperio, tomará el cargo que ostenta su abuelo. Palpatine omite que conoce de su salida con Rey, es un asunto que resolverá evitando involucrar a su aprendiz, quien debe concentrarse en obedecer.

Después de recibir las instrucciones de su siguiente misión no olvida la petición de Rey, así que la busca ingresando al área privada del palacio, caminando por los lujosos corredores, decorados con exceso, largos y amplios y llenos de muebles costosos, un contraste con el de su abuelo que es un ambiente más depurado, minimalista y en monocromo más acorde a la imagen de Vader; se detiene en una puerta la encuentra en una de las tantas salas, la mira antes de entrar aligerando su paso, ella mira algo en un datapad espera por lo menos esa sonrisa cálida de la última vez antes de partir a su misión, quiere llevársela en su memoria; pero solo encuentra frialdad en ella que restando importancia a su presencia no despega la vista de lo que la mantiene atenta – **solo pase a despedirme… me voy a mi misión** \- dice cuando se acerca a ella.

- **no tenías por qué hacerlo, no es algo que me interese** \- dice soberbia y altiva, él comprende a la perfección el mensaje, no insiste en obtener esa sonrisa que deseaba, no dice más da la vuelta para dejarla sola nuevamente, confundido por su actitud y con la decepción en su pecho, sus pasos se escuchan cuando se alejan regresando por esos pasillos de lujo mientras se dirige a la nave que lo llevara al destructor estelar que espera por él en la órbita del planeta; unos ojos lo ven alejarse, son testigos de donde salió y no duda con quien se vio, Palpatine no aceptara ese acercamiento, no desperdiciara un buen aprendiz por los caprichos de su nieta, calla esperara el momento adecuado para actuar, sin embargo envía por Vader sabe que en pocas horas arribara a Coruscant para dar sus informes y organizar los planes de la entrega de su puesto como el comandante de la armada imperial, puesto que ocupara Kylo.

Rey sigue con la misma indiferencia con la que recibió a su visitante, el aprendiz fue una presencia sin sentido y valor para ella gusta de confundirlo solo por una mal sana diversión, siente en la fuerza los sentimientos que crecen dentro de él y parece satisfactorio confundirlo, nada irrumpe su fría calma, ni la presencia de su abuelo que se encuentra frente a ella esperando se digne a mirarlo - **¿Qué hacia Kylo Ren aquí?** \- escupe el viejo.

- **no me interesa a lo que vino** \- nuevamente la indiferencia enmarcan sus palabras; su abuelo la observa callado, pensando ella no ganara esa lucha diaria de egos y maldad, él siempre va un paso adelante – **¡quiero estar sola!** \- Rey protesta colérica.

- **no parece… anoche querías su compañía** \- dice el viejo con una voz que pretende ser suave y dar confianza, la pelea fuera de ese establecimiento quedo fuera del conocimiento de su abuelo, y si supiera ella no pretende defenderse, el cinismo es su mejor argumento y arma contra de Palpatine – **creo que es momento de que pensemos que va a ser de tu futuro querida** \- deja a Rey con esas palabras, ella en la fuerza siente las intenciones de su abuelo que no son claras pero despiertan una alerta en su mente.

Kylo deja el palacio sumamente decepcionado, la misión se llevará por lo menos un mes, observa desde una escotilla como se aleja de la superficie de Coruscant piensa que es buen tiempo para olvidarse de ella y ese enamoramiento que no llegara a ninguna parte, es evidente que Rey solo ve en él alguien sin importancia o tal vez alguien inferior, no lo adivina, lo que sí es seguro es que solo fue un medio para dejar por unas horas el palacio y encierro de su abuelo; mueve su cabeza negándose a su mismo la posibilidad de pensar más en Rey, no es posible en su situación cercana y futura, no por deseos propios, sino porque no lo aprobara su maestro y más aún, ella no está interesada.

La hora de la cena no es menos tensa, algo que es costumbre para la familia imperial, esta ocasión se encuentra presente la concubina de Palpatine, la mujer que comparte su vida con él desde hace cincuenta años, alguien anónima para todos excepto para Rey y sus súbditos más allegados, todos en silencio, nadie habla ni para aparentar situación usual entre ella y su abuelo; él la observa con una mirada dura, analítica y con reprobación – **dejaste tus estudios universitarios… debemos pensar en que harás en tu futuro, no creas que siempre te voy a mantener** \- reprende Palpatine.

- **no me interesa mi futuro… me lo robaste cuando asesinaste a mis padres** \- ella sonríe con malicia, a la defensiva por la amenaza presente – **deje mis estudios porque quiero ser un sith** \- ella vuelve a esa petición antes negada.

- **no, solo hay dos y ya tengo mi aprendiz, y si tuvieras la suerte de terminar con Vader, mi siguiente opción es su nieto… nunca consideraría que tú lo seas, las mujeres son pésimas sith involucran mucho sus sentimientos, no perderé el tiempo contigo** \- menciona minimizando las pretensiones de Rey – **por cierto, aléjate de Kylo Ren, no quiero que seas una distracción para él** \- vuelve a decir con indiferencia a ella.

- **no puedo serlo porque no quieres que reciba entrenamiento** \- ella deja con un golpe los cubiertos sobre la mesa – **me separaste de mis padres para que este a tu lado y obtener algo de mí, un beneficio, así que mi cobro es que siempre tú tienes que cargar conmigo y mis acciones te guste o no** \- esa mirada llena de odio y reprobación se cruza entre los dos, es mutuo, para el emperador ella ya carece de ese beneficio que antes representaba, ahora es una real molestia.

\- **te equivocas… eras importante en mis planes, lo dejaste de ser hace muy poco… aunque no lo creas te tengo un poco de aprecio, es más fácil eliminarte, pero no lo haré, tal vez en algún futuro obtenga de ti otros beneficios** \- menciona malicioso y con un argumento confuso, ella se enrojece conteniendo su ira, no ganara si estalla en contra de su abuelo, conoce los alcances de su poder y ella no es candidata a derrotarlo, solo puede exasperarlo.

- **tal vez deberías buscarle un esposo** \- menciona la concubina, Rey gira a verla con odio por esa sugerencia –hay buenos candidatos- la mujer también cansada de Rey busca la forma de sacarla del palacio.

- **es una buena idea** \- confirma Palpatine – **uno… adecuado, que pueda dominarla, que a su vez sea una alianza con beneficios** \- mira a su mujer en su mente ya tiene candidatos.

- **¡NOOOOO!... no soy un objeto, no soy de tu propiedad** \- ella protesta enérgica, enfoca su vista a la mujer de su abuelo, con esa sugerencia firmo su sentencia – **no voy a hacerlo, no puedes obligarme… no voy a permitirlo, tu no elegirás con quien tengo que estar o vivir, soy tu prisionera desde hace más de quince años, ¡déjame libre!** \- Rey estalla en contra de su abuelo.

- **no es opción niña… te tolere demasiado, eres muy valiosa como para matarte, peligrosa para ser libre y demasiado insoportable como para tenerte… encontrare al que doblegue tu espíritu y tu voluntad** \- sentencia su abuelo, abandona el comedor dejando a Rey con su mujer, fastidiado de ella y como siempre su mujer no tiene más relevancia que sus funciones de ornato.

- **siempre quisiste deshacerte de mí, pero no lo conseguirás tu no lo veras** \- ella aprieta los dientes furiosa y decidida, solo clava la mirada en la mujer, quien se toma del cuello con angustia, Rey descarga toda su furia contra ella, disfrutando de su acto, cuando ve la luz de la vida de la concubina de su abuelo apagándose en pocos minutos; la mujer cae sobre el plato frente a ella, sin vida, ella sonríe satisfecha, sabe que su abuelo no le perdonara su acto, pero a estas alturas ella sabe que nada tiene que perder, su abuelo ya determino su destino, si es que ella lo permite. Rey deja el cuerpo en el comedor sin el menor remordimiento esperará a que su abuelo la enfrente por ese acto y negara darle importancia, ella pagó por esa sugerencia.

Un par de horas pasaron desde la cena, Palpatine salió dejando a expensas de Rey el destino de su mujer, cuando descubrió el hecho, fue informado por el personal de servicio de inmediato asiste hasta la habitación de Rey, quien reposa frente a una ventana, lo estaba esperando sin duda - **¿Por qué lo hiciste?** \- su abuelo se derrama en ira y furia contra ella, Rey responde restando importancia y agregando mucha de su indiferencia.

- **no era quien para sugerirte que hacer conmigo** \- no mira a Palpatine, no le inquieta su presencia.

- **te alegraras querida de que tomare la sugerencia de ella y ya tengo el hombre adecuado para ti, el ideal** \- sonríe sabedor de que ese hombre será quien la domine, alguien conocido por su crueldad – **el mejor** \- ella abre sus ojos muy grandes ante el miedo que transmiten sus palabras, la fuerza le dice mucho.

- **aun no saborees tu triunfo abuelo** \- Rey reta – **todo puede cambiar** \- lo ve y sonríe con un gesto de ternura y un tinte macabro en ella – **puedes llevarte una sorpresa inesperada** \- la risa se escucha ahora de parte de su abuelo.

- **no puedes escapar, ni esconderte de mí** \- ella recobra seriedad – **soy poderoso y casi omnipotente niña… recuerdas como tus padres quisieron esconderse de mi… el día del imperio anunciamos tu matrimonio** \- deja la habitación de Rey con actitud triunfante, ella se queda con un desafío personal que superar, al fondo se escucha una voz que anuncia que Vader espera al emperador en su oficina, Rey curiosa y sospechando que esa visita a tan altas horas de la noche tiene mucho que ver con su futuro, espera por unos minutos antes de salir por los corredores para escuchar en la sala contigua a la oficina de su abuelo, es una práctica cotidiana en ella. En la oficina Vader da su informe y los datos pedidos por su maestro, ella escucha todo y se resume a sus tareas de dominio, hasta oír de la voz de su abuelo un nombre y su propósito.

- **¿le anunciaste a Brendol Hux que se presente el día del imperio? ¿Y su compromiso con mi nieta?** \- Vader calla por un instante.

- **sí, mi maestro… al inicio no quería ceder, tuve que convencerlo** \- es obvio para los tres cual fue el método de negociación – **aceptó, le mencioné los pormenores y lo que espera de él en ese matrimonio** \- la voz y respiración del caballero oscuro resuena por un instante, ella se mantiene en silencio y con su firma en la fuerza oculta para no ser descubierta.

\- **él tiene los métodos adecuados para educar a Rey, no por nada le asigné el entrenamiento de los reclutas… Hux doblegará a mi nieta, la hará dócil y no es un sacrificio para él desposar una jovencita, es un premio grande por sus servicios** \- ella se atemoriza y no por la elección de su abuelo, sabe que fácilmente lo puede eliminar, si no por el hecho de que elijan por ella, y por el abismo en edades entre los dos, además de que encuentra repulsivo al general – **algo más mi amigo… quiero que adviertas a tu nieto mantenerse alejado de Rey** \- el casco impide que puedan saberse sus expresiones de sorpresa, maneja con excelencia ocultar todo disturbio emocional en él para no dar más armas a su maestro en su contra; hace tiempo que la lealtad solo existe por conveniencia y no por un objetivo personal – **no quiero que tenga distracciones, mi nieta no es para él… es demasiado valioso como para perderlo solo por los caprichos de Rey** \- su voz transmite determinación y amenaza; él teme alguna represalia hacia su nieto, esconde muy profundo sus temores y acepta sin protestas.

- **hablare con él maestro, le daré sus advertencias** \- el caballero se despide de su maestro con reverencia y absoluta obediencia, el tema de su nieto con Rey era de su desconocimiento, en estos días en que Kylo regreso a la casa paterna, no han coincidido en absoluto, se verán cuando regrese de esa misión, un mes antes del día del imperio, para hacer la transición del puesto de Vader a sus manos.

Rey muy indignada por lo que escuchó antes, deja la sala contigua ya fabricando un plan con él cual salir de esa situación que no acepta – **ni en tus sueños Sheev** \- murmura cuando camina con dirección a su alcoba.


	5. Chapter 5

Rey se encierra en su habitación, muy en secreto todo duele, duele la muerte de sus padres, duele el que se encuentra cautiva sin poder escapar de su abuelo, duele ser un objeto para él, antes la retuvo por la posibilidad de ser necesaria en algunos de sus rituales oscuros, lo sabe, ya encontró la forma de prolongar más su vida o en el peor de los casos, la inmortalidad, sin necesidad de ella, ahora le es fácil deshacerse de ella casándola con el general a quien solo vio en escasas ocasiones , sabe de sobra que es un hombre cruel y viejo, lo recuerda con una espesa barba, cabello grisáceo, de lealtad total hacia su abuelo, sabe también que no aceptó ese trato por convicción sino por el compromiso con el imperio, además de que sospecha que las ordenes de doblegarla con sus métodos militares fue la primera virtud que vio su abuelo en él, esta aterrada pero lo esconde muy bien bajo su indiferencia y repudio; se refugia en su cama quisiera tener cerca a alguien que le de ese consuelo infantil que tanto necesita, cruza sus brazos sobre sí misma para sentir ese calor vacío, desea esa sensación, sin embargo no hay nadie en su vida que lo haga, así que ser estoica es lo que la mantiene en pie ocultando todo lo que ser nieta de Palpatine involucra, existe odio entre los dos, y una extraña relación que en ocasiones le inspira confianza, pero el viejo es impredecible aprendió desde pequeña que llevarlo al límite de su paciencia fue su mejor defensa, su esperanza era que algún día se cansara de ella y sea liberada de la forma que sea, aun incluyendo la muerte, pero no será así, deja la prisión de su abuelo para entrar en la de un esposo que sabe será intolerante, cruel y violento con ella.

Cada día ella se sienta en el diván que da frente a su ventana por horas solo pensando en cómo salir de esa situación, la fecha se acerca cada vez más rápido y ella no tiene soluciones disponibles por ahora, escapar no es una opción, se ama demasiado a sí misma como para atentar contra su propia vida, no cuenta con amistades dentro o fuera del palacio y su abuelo cada día le recuerda que pronto dejara de ser una carga y molestia para él, regocijándose en sus planes de entregarla al viejo general, lo menciona en el desayuno, almuerzo y cena cada vez con evidente alegría por hacerlo, cada día es uno menos bajo su techo y su responsabilidad con ella además de que lo tiene cansado su conducta. No tiene idea de las horas que pasó frente a su ventana pensando en una solución viendo el despegue y arribo de las naves que llegan al palacio aterrizando en la plataforma a veces hasta entrada la noche.

Durante la misión tuvo el tiempo suficiente para alejar a Rey de sus pensamientos, pero no el necesario para olvidarla, aún recuerda su sonrisa iluminada de rojo y su blanca piel que destacaba dentro de ese vestido negro; llega a su memoria en sus momentos previos a dormir, es cuando lo atormenta el trato déspota y frívolo de Rey, en el día y con el andar de sus actividades pasa desapercibida en su mente ; lleva buenas noticias para entregar a su maestro, los disidentes fueron exterminados en su totalidad, aun así nada garantiza que no surjan otros con las mismas ideas, el imperio es totalitario y represivo con sus habitantes, las altas cuotas tributarias merman en la vida del habitante común, algunos solo trabajan para pagar sus impuestos, obteniendo flacas ganancias y acumulación de odio hacia el emperador, a quien le es indiferente su malestar, es más fácil enviar a reprimir a los inconformes que darles un poco de razón al aceptar sus errores, es algo que su enorme ego no se permite y que constantemente su aprendiz Vader le reclama, hace más de treinta años Mon Mothma creó la alianza rebelde , una senadora con ideas libertarias que encontró aliados y seguidores leales en un grupo de pensadores iguales a ella, y sirvió para ir en contra del imperio, de ser un poco más efectivos habrían derrocado a Palpatine; quien gracias al efectivo trabajo de su aprendiz mantiene su trono, y la disidencia casi en números nulos labor que Kylo continuará en relevo de su abuelo, viajando por la galaxia y cumpliendo sus órdenes de mantener reprimidos a los habitantes y bajo control, el puesto de infundir miedo pasa a él, para dar a Vader el lugar en el palacio para administrar el imperio y así Palpatine tenga un semiretiro para estudiar más sobre el lado oscuro, mucho del conocimiento heredado por su maestro quedo inconcluso que le apremia terminar, alcanzar la inmortalidad es su meta inmediata, así como el conocimiento de la resurrección de muertos, deuda con la que mantiene dócil a su aprendiz. 

Está llegando a Coruscant, a partir de su aterrizaje todo será trabajo sin descanso, para recibir todo los tramites burocráticos y los protocolos que establece el imperio, todo lo que maneja su abuelo, en ese mes tiene que tomar el mando y control así como el conocimiento total para poder comandar sin errores. La atmosfera del dorado planeta ya se acerca, es la tarde que ilumina con rayos naranjas y dorados los cristales de los edificios y esos destellos también rebotan en su nave, está en casa y tiene un mes para disfrutar su estancia y tomar su lugar como el ejecutor, y sobre todo cumplir con esa encomienda que su abuelo le dio por mensaje; después de enterarse de su salida con Rey, debe alejarse de ella, ordenes de Palpatine.

Aterriza en la elegante nave negra obsequio del emperador por sus buenos atinos en las misiones, le gusta consentir a sus aprendices con costosos regalos, lo recibió cuando llegó al destructor estelar que lo llevó a su última misión, un obsequio que lo dejo sin palabras, comienza a disfrutar de los beneficios del puesto que recibirá, todo a cambio de sus fieles servicios al imperio.

Desde lo alto de una ventana en la alcoba de Rey, ella sentada en el diván ensimismada en su preocupación ve llegar la nave con ese diseño muy diferente a las que el imperio da a sus servidores, es notable que es personalizada y juzgando por lo particular de su estilo es para alguien interesante, eso cree ella, observa con atención cuando la nave toca el suelo, eso distrae un momento su mente del problema mayor que tiene que enfrentar el día del imperio que se acerca, un mes y lo siente como si fuese mañana; sus ojos no evitan la sorpresa al ver quien desciende de la nave, es la solución que estaba esperando, alguien que puede ayudarla a su plan de escapar de ese acuerdo marital con el general Hux que su abuelo concertó, Kylo Ren es la solución, sabe del efecto que ella provocó en él y tomará ventaja a su favor para salir de su situación.

Él desciende desconociendo que alguien en la altura lo observa, ella mira con atención, su gran estatura es una ventaja en combate, necesita un hombre fuerte de ser más complicada su salida de su situación, de lo demás ignora que tan bueno es en los duelos, pero sabe que su abuelo no dejaría en un puesto tan importante a cualquier inepto, así que puede confiar en ese aspecto, si le parece atractivo o no, es irrelevante no es alguien que ella considere de su gusto, tiene cualidades que otra mujer podría ver como atractivas, Rey no, su presencia no es de su agrado, sin embargo puede ser muy útil usar el efecto que tiene sobre él para llevar a cabo sus planes, lo observa detenidamente hasta perderlo en el interior del palacio adjunto; sonríe satisfecha tiene la solución ahora solo debe hacer que Kylo coma de su mano y sea un seguidor incondicional, así se librará de su abuelo y de ese compromiso que le parece abusivo; comienza a elaborar el plan en su mente todo comenzara esa misma noche; se deja caer con pesadez en el diván, aliviada por tener ya una solución no importa el precio, no importa a quien lastime o afecte, su prioridad es ella misma.

Los dos se encuentran en la oficina de Vader, es la primera vez que coinciden en su palacio, listos para hacer entrega del puesto su abuelo suspendió sus viajes, al igual que Kylo, en eso pueden dejarlo todo para el siguiente día, Vader va a lo importante - **¿Cuándo fue que saliste con la nieta de Palpatine?** \- pregunta sin rodeos.

- **yo no la invité… se auto invitó esa noche, ella quería escapar por unas horas del palacio** \- su abuelo siente la verdad.

- **aléjate de ella, su abuelo no permitirá alguna relación contigo** \- él se retira la máscara para ver directamente a su abuelo; Vader tiene prohibido revelar el compromiso futuro de Rey con el general.

- **fue algo pasajero abuelo, no volverá a pasar… no lo niego me atrae** \- no puede evitarlo, hay decepción en su voz.

- **no confíes en ninguna mujer, el amor es traicionero, y entregar todo de ti deja consecuencias devastadoras, solo mira mi ejemplo, tu abuela me traicionó, me entregó al jedi que me dejo así… Rey es una chica que no te dejara más que desgracia… es una Palpatine en toda su expresión** \- Vader siente la derrota dentro de su nieto, la desilusión y los sentimientos que provoca Rey - **¿te has enamorado de ella?** \- más que una pregunta es una afirmación, él solo mueve la cabeza confirmando, los dos se sientan uno frente al otro, en esa oficina casi siempre desocupada, donde esta tarde coincidieron y trabajaran juntos el próximo mes.

- **si… no lo planeé abuelo, solo pasó** \- menciona avergonzado.

- **esa es la trampa en la que caemos todos, una bella sonrisa, una piel suave y cuando más confías en ellas, mas enamorado estas, te traicionan… Padme lo hizo conmigo, la amé desde que era un niño** \- es uno de los pocos momentos en que puede ser sincero, con su nieto nunca se reservó nada de lo que sentía, ellos llevan una relación más estrecha y sincera.

- **¿porque aun insistes en revivirla?** -pregunta sin miedo.

- **tal vez solo busco venganza soy casi un droide por su causa, nunca me fue leal, en el momento de la verdad me abandonó… sé que no la asesiné, estaba viva cuando la deje en la plataforma… ese maldito de kenobi escondió a mis hijos y los entrenaron para odiarme… todo porque Padme no quiso seguir mi camino… hijo no creas en las palabras y promesas de una mujer** \- él desea que su experiencia sirva de ejemplo para Kylo, mas conociendo la personalidad de Rey, explosiva, letal, caprichosa, y manipuladora, conoce de sobra que su nieto a pesar de la vida en que fue entrenado para ser un asesino al servicio del imperio, un usuario oscuro y un experto en batalla, muy dentro de él tiene una parte que resguarda con celo, su parte luminosa que Vader nunca quiso eliminar, conservar esa parte de él fue su prioridad, y entrenó bien a Kylo para ocultarlo, justo como lo hace él a su maestro, esa parte que lo hace compasivo cuando se amerita, y que es capaz de enamorarse de una mujer como la nieta del emperador, considerada perversa, teme que lo haga sufrir y además del incentivo extra de recibir la ira de su maestro por tal osadía; dejó a su nieto conservar esa parte de su alma, porque aun los remordimientos lo acosan por permitir la muerte de sus hijos y lo peor, ser él quien ejecutó la orden, espera que la educación que dio a Kylo compense un poco sus acciones en contra de su propia sangre, están malditos lo sabe, sus hijos tampoco pensaron en que luchaban en contra de su propio padre, les daba lo mismo asesinarlo, después de la muerte de sus gemelos él arrepentimiento y la orfandad de su nieto así como la oportunidad de ver crecer a su lado lo más cercano a sus hijos, una parte de su luz volvió, una parte de su luz se encendió con la llegada del pequeño Ben a su vida; permanecer al servicio del emperador es más un acto de supervivencia que de convicción y espera la oportunidad de terminar con Palpatine, está cerca con la permanencia en el palacio administrando la galaxia.

- **existe algo en ella, no todo es oscuridad, esconde mucho debajo de ese comportamiento** \- asegura Kylo.

- **¡aléjate! es una orden** \- dice Vader.

- **como tú digas** \- acepta la orden a regañadientes, de alguna manera estaba decidido a hacerlo desde ese último comportamiento lleno de desdén que recibió de Rey, cuando fue a despedirse tal como ella pidió; a pesar de que sigue enamorado de sus ojos y sus labios rojos, sabe que así debe ser, debe alejarse de ella.

El plazo se acerca si no toma la iniciativa, en poco más de un mes tendrá que contraer nupcias con ese general desagradable y demasiado viejo para sus expectativas, y no es que tuviera alguna, nadie ocupa sus pensamientos, ni antes de ahora; lo duda pero antes que nadie, antes que todo ella está en primer lugar; continua mirando con vacilación la nave de Kylo, quien hace casi una hora dejó la plataforma, en esos minutos toma la determinación de no permitir ese matrimonio absurdo y totalmente abusivo al que su abuelo la someterá; la elección está hecha envía por un droide para entregar un mensaje, espera que no falte y pueda seducirlo con facilidad, si de algo está segura es del efecto que tiene sobre él “ _búscame en el jardín trasero, en el lugar más alejado_ ” cuando ve alejarse al mensajero ella suspira, debe comenzar una farsa que la sacará de la situación, después de que funcione su plan se deshará de Kylo, no tiene remordimientos por ello, nada importa más que su soltería, ya que su libertad no le pertenece.

Camina buscando el lugar más alejado, cuando recibió el mensaje no podía creerlo Rey le pide encontrarse en secreto y aun en contra de las ordenes de Vader, de la amenaza latente de Palpatine, en contra de su buen juicio, y su razonamiento lógico; acude a la cita, la noche cae con su manto oscuro que esconde en penumbras la silueta de Rey, en el lugar ella espera envuelta en una capa con toda la intención de esconder su identidad, cuando los dos se encuentran de frente, él espera a que ella sea quien hable, ya que fue quien lo convocó, nada, solo hay silencio, la observa con la capucha de su capa de terciopelo color pardo, ideal para mantenerse camuflada en la oscuridad, él de pie, ella sentada en esa decorada banda metálica – **me vas a decir para que enviaste por mí** \- por fin enuncia él, manteniendo formalidad en su trato y su voz; aun desconcertado por la cita.

- **quería verte** \- ella levanta la cabeza para verlo y ahí está, la sonrisa que lo enamoró y que sigue siendo su recompensa; Rey sonríe con una expresión que le da la bienvenida; descubre su cabeza, el cabello rizado dejó lugar para un peinado natural y apenas elaborado, su cabello cae con gracia sobre sus hombros.

- **eso no pareció la última vez… ¿Por qué lo haces?** \- tiene que preguntar porque no comprende su comportamiento confuso; ella levanta las cejas como señalando que es obvio el motivo, él no comprende - **Porque me ignoras, después me hablas solo para volver a ignorarme otra vez** \- ahora es él quien tiene una expresión que enfatiza la obviedad de su pregunta, ella contraataca.

- **¿no lo adivinas Ben?** \- vuelve el silencio entre los dos, no quiere adivinar, no porque puede ser una respuesta que no le gustará – **me gustas Ben… pero no podía decirte eso** \- él apenas comienza a entender lo que acaba de escuchar, nunca imagino eso cuando tenía que adivinarlo, creyó que buscaría una nueva salida a la cuidad para divertirse.

- **¿Por qué juegas conmigo Rey?** \- prefiere ser precavido y establecer un límite debido a la orden de su abuelo; ella lo toma de la mano, él ignora que se esconde atrás de esa actitud amable y dulce, en el instante en que se tocan Kylo tiene una sensación extraña recorrer su cuerpo, nada está sucediendo como esperaba y le gusta a donde se dirige.

- **no estoy jugando… es verdad ¿quieres que lo demuestre?** \- sus ojos se clavan en su mirada, que sostiene a la par de su respiración ella lo tiene envuelto en su meñique y se deja hacer su voluntad, siempre fue tímido con las mujeres cuando es de forma personal e íntima, ella no significa para él compañía alquilada, o compañera de misiones, es una mujer que le atrae y lo tiene enamorado; Rey se levanta para quedar de pie frente a él, con vacilación sus manos rodean su cuello, nunca antes besó a nadie, el pretendiente que su abuelo asesinó, solo fue eso, un pretendiente; Rey tira un poco para que Kylo se acerque a ella, siente su aliento cálido rozar sus labios, la suave textura de ellos cuando se tocan, la humedad de su boca que lo saborea y se deja llevar por el dulce sabor de su mentira, no duda más, la toma de la cintura para disfrutarla por completo, su pequeño cuerpo acunado entre sus brazos le da calor en esa brisa seca del verano de Coruscant.

- **estaré aquí cada noche a la misma hora** \- ella le dice cuando se separan, él no la deja ir, la tiene prisionera en su regazo.

- **¿tu abuelo?** \- pregunta por el opositor número uno a lo que acaba de acontecer.

- **él todas las noches se va a sus rituales, si tu no le dices, yo no lo haré** \- esa sonrisa coqueta regresa a sus labios que lo hacen tomar el riesgo, los dos lo harán solo que no saben en qué papel jugaran; por ahora comienza el plan de Rey, falta que comience el plan del destino. La deja ir mirando como su figura se pierde entre las columnas que llevan al palacio del emperador; él espera unos minutos más, para evadir si algún curioso merodea por los jardines, que son extensos con decoración de follaje abundante, bancas de metal dorado, y diversas flores de colores; escondido en el lugar más apartado del jardín trasero piensa en el giro que acaba de vivir su palpitante corazón, ella dio el primer paso declarando su atracción hacia él, Kylo no pudo declarar que lo enamoró desde el primer día que la vio en el salón del trono del emperador, que está enamorado de su mirada y su sonrisa, y solo por ese beso todo está olvidado, mañana se verán nuevamente en secreto en el lugar más apartado del jardín trasero, abrigados y con la noche como su cómplice.


	6. Seduciendo al aprendiz

Palpatine ignora que su nieta ya tiene un plan emergente a su decisión para entregarla a el general Hux, ignora esa cita secreta a pesar de sus múltiples intentos de vigilancia que Rey sabe evadir con facilidad, todos le temen y no la interrumpen en sus paseos por los jardines, desde siempre impuso una distancia entre sus celadores y ella, bastó con la muerte de algunos pocos, según ella. Hoy su abuelo se regocija en sus planes al futuro.

- **todo está saliendo según lo he previsto** \- menciona a Rey quien es la única con quien comparte su desayuno, esta vez no sustituyo de inmediato a su concubina- **solo falta que llegue el día de anunciar tu compromiso con Hux, desde ese día todo será mejor** \- ríe ampliamente frente a esa expectativa; el emperador de esa forma hace saber a Rey su futuro, que ella disimula que ya conoce, guarda seriedad y escucha.

- **claro abuelo… también para mi será un gusto alejarme de ti… ignoraba que ya tenías resuelto a donde arrojarme** \- menciona con cinismo, ocultando sus pensamientos sobre Kylo – **sabes que aun así te voy a extrañar… eres el único familiar que tengo** \- un pensamiento fugaz que salió de sus labios.

- **no hay espacio para sentimentalismos, un sith no tiene empatía por nadie ni nada, ni por ti los tengo querida, ni por tu padre que salió un completo inútil** \- no pierde oportunidad de destilar su odio.

- **¿Por qué él no tenía la fuerza?** \- es una duda que siempre la acompaño.

- **¡tenia! El inútil negó sus poderes y prefirió vivir como cualquier mortal… querida nieta** \- sonríe afectuoso, obviamente es una pose ensayada entre los dos, es cuando pueden ser amables entre ellos, es un intercambio de conducta que llevaron desde siempre – **somos dioses para los demás, y yo soy el ser más poderoso que existe en esta galaxia, el único Dios cuando alcance la inmortalidad** \- su risa macabra eriza la piel de Rey, no concibe a su abuelo gobernando para la eternidad la galaxia, no es natural que alguien tan perverso tenga un ego tan enorme que nadie más supera, ni ella misma quien se puede decir que es de su misma imagen y semejanza en actitudes y poder.

- **no te confíes abuelo… hay quienes tienen tus mismos poderes y capacidad para vencerte** \- dice con seguridad y burla en sus palabras.

- **¿Vader? Él es un perro fiel y su nieto fue educado para servirme desde niño**.

- **recuerda que tuviste otro aprendiz que se rebeló en tu contra, uno que educaste desde niño** \- Rey sonríe satisfecha de recordarlo, su mismo abuelo alguna vez se lo dijo, cuando era pequeña y él era un poco más cercano; aquella vez la sentó sobre su regazo al terminar sus actividades en el palacio, Rey espiaba a su abuelo, escondida en un rincón, pensó que se ganaría ser reprendida, en cambio su abuelo la llamo con sonrisa afectuosa, tomo su pequeña mano y la subió a sus piernas para contarle historias que la impresionaban, ahora lo sabe, le enseñaba en un modo discreto sobre la fuerza, ella siempre creyó que algún día la haría su aprendiz, sin embargo cuando creció fue cambiando ese interés de Palpatine hacia ella, negándose a entrenarla y fijar sus expectativas en el nieto de Vader, por eso Rey guarda rencor a Kylo, él la desplazo de los intereses de su abuelo; ignora que Palpatine trabajaba con los dos a la par y decidió por el que creyó más apto de ser su aprendiz; por eso su plan tiene dos direcciones, truncar las intenciones de su abuelo y burlarse de Kylo por ocupar su lugar, sonríe con falsa modestia a su abuelo.

- **Maul era una animal, efectivo para asesinar encontró su lugar, es todo lo que podía dar** \- bufa con gesto repulsivo – **¡crear un cártel criminal! Espero aprendices con más ambición, alguien digno de mí… como Vader, tuvo todo el poder para vencerme, pero es fiel hasta la muerte, me costó algunas torturas pero lo conseguí, y ese comportamiento lo enseño a Kylo Ren**.

- **espero que todos tus planes se realicen abuelo** \- Rey sonríe nuevamente todo con la tensa calma que desde siempre existe en los desayunos, sin embargo Rey se abstiene de su mal comportamiento para evitar que su abuelo sea un obstáculo para lo que ya tiene planeado, no necesita que imponga más restricciones a su leve libertad dentro del palacio – **sé que no voy a heredarte… pero te prometo darte muchos bisnietos para que los entrenes y tengas siervos para la eternidad en la que vivirás**. Dice entre sarcasmo y realidad.

- **para eso tengo a los descendientes de Vader, en su momento espero que Kylo Ren me dé un hijo para que lo sustituya, a excepción de Luke todos los hijos de mi aprendiz me servirán, si no lo hacen tendrán el mismo destino de Skywalker** \- vuelve a reír de forma siniestra – **tú niña no tendrás descendientes, es parte de mis planes** \- Rey se queda sin expresiones, no pensaba en hijos a su edad, pero lo que su abuelo quiere de ella puede ser más oscuro todavía.

- **ni yo los quiero, solo pensaba que tu querías** \- se defiende de nuevo con esa sonrisa falsa.

*

Despertó hace un par de horas, en sus sueños persiste ese beso que imagino todo el tiempo desde que la conoció y que la noche anterior se hizo realidad, aun no cree que paso, tiene un poco de reservas en cuanto a la actitud de Rey pero ese beso borró todos sus temores en cuanto a ella, solo espera que hoy por la noche ella se presente a la cita que concertó; mueve su sable en contra del droide de entrenamiento, esquivando los disparos y golpes que recibe de dos de ellos a la vez, mientras él no deja de pensar en sus labios dulces que persisten con su sabor en su boca, hasta que siente un ardor punzante en su hombro – **estas distraído** \- dice su abuelo asegurando, atacando sin pausas; Kylo reacciona y comienza ese duelo que puede ser tan real sin llegar a que ninguno de los dos aseste el golpe mortal, un juego que comenzaron desde que Kylo sostuvo su propio sable, los destellos rojos se cruzan con la misma habilidad, él un poco más rápido que su abuelo, quien compensa la rapidez con destreza y golpes seguros y bien estudiados, aun el alumno no supera al maestro, sabe que el duelo terminó cuando Kylo tiene de frente a sus ojos el sable de su abuelo, con un giro que lo eleva sobre la estatura de su abuelo para posar su sable en su espalda, que muy fácil puede atravesar su pecho y dañar el tablero de soporte vital que lleva sobre el pecho - **¿estás pensando en ella?** \- pregunta Vader, distrayendo a Kylo que hace fácil que tome nuevamente la ventaja en el duelo, aun no puede superar a su maestro.

- **si** \- él evita pensar en ella pero sabe que su abuelo lo conoce a la perfección.

- **no debes continuar con esa necedad… ¡enfócate! Ella es el enemigo, no te entrené para que termines con ella, nuestros planes son mayores, debemos eliminar a Palpatine y eso la incluye, no pasamos por estúpidos todos estos años por nada, hay que derrocarlo**.

- **¡si tu maestro te escuchara!** \- rezonga Kylo – **sé perfectamente de nuestros planes y los he ocultado muy bien del emperador… solo que ella no es como su abuelo, hay algo en Rey que es diferente…** \- su abuelo lo interrumpe.

- **¡no! Ella tiene la misma sangre de su abuelo, las mismas costumbres y ego… olvídate de ese capricho** \- Kylo desiste de querer convencerlo, ni hablar de la noche anterior, tienen todo en contra - **estamos cerca, Palpatine me lleva a los rituales comienza a confiar en enseñarme todo sobre la oscuridad, su maestro fue poderoso y sabio que tenía muchos secretos en el camino oscuro… aun quiero revivir a tu abuela**.

- **¿aun insistes? No comprendo tu persistencia, si ella te traicionó** \- los dos caminan fuera del salón de entrenamiento; las salas del palacio de Vader, carecen de muchos de los elementos de ornato que se espera de alguien con tanta riqueza y poder, son vacías con elementos esenciales para vivir ahí, sin exceder en lujos innecesarios, los ecos de sus pisadas rebotan en los altos muros, bajo la máscara, su abuelo sonríe maliciosamente.

- **si… quiero revivirla, solo para matarla esta vez** \- dice sin reservas, él no se sorprende ha escuchado eso antes – **me arrepiento no hacerlo aquella vez en Mustafar**.

Mientras repasan los lineamientos y leyes según el emperador, los dos tienen una agenda propia lejana a los intereses de Palpatine quien vive confiado de su aprendiz y su lealtad impuesta a base de miedo y amenazas en contra de su nieto, por eso la lealtad fingida por tantos años, todo para fraguar su derrota, todo marcha según los planes, los que concluirán cuando Palpatine y Rey sean eliminados y juntos tomen el control del imperio, tal como quiso hacerlo con Padme y con su hijo, siendo rechazado por los dos, sin embargo encontró el aliado perfecto en su nieto quien coincide en sus planes y los sigue con religiosidad, Vader se visualiza como emperador y con su nieto en su puesto, cosa que está a pocos días de tomar, y él será el representante del emperador, solo falta tener la oportunidad perfecta para dar ese golpe final en contra de su maestro, es el camino de todo Sith; piensa que su mejor oportunidad será cuando Rey sea llevada lejos de Coruscant, ella no podrá reaccionar en contra de los dos para defender a su abuelo, esa boda cae como una ventaja para sus planes, en sus planes anteriores ha manejado mil ideas, pero ahora lo sabe, la noche anterior fue parte de su ritual, donde el emperador cada vez se acerca más a la consolidación y resolución con éxito en la fórmula para lograr la inmortalidad, basado en los conocimientos perdidos y largamente buscados por los sith; tiene entendida la trasferencia de esencia a un cuerpo físico o a un objeto inanimado como lo hizo hace milenios Darth Vitiate, pero Palpatine es ambicioso no se conforma con ese conocimiento, quiere la inmortalidad en su propio cuerpo para mantener su imagen, en un inicio sus planes con Rey era transferir su consciencia y espíritu al cuerpo de su nieta, ahora la reserva por si la necesita en caso de cambio de planes; debido a que su ultimo ritual parece funcionar, un rito sangriento y violento; basado en la fórmula de Darth Sabrows, llevan años capturando a seres sensibles a la fuerza para los experimentos alquímicos y oscuros, con éxito mediano, el cultivo de la orquídea Murakami y junto a el conteo de midiclorianos del sacrificado para estabilizar la fórmula es que pueden lograrlo; comer el corazón de un sensible a la fuerza junto a la poción de la orquídea es efectiva, en cada experimento es más palpable que el emperador conseguirá la inmortalidad; Vader es parte ahora de los rituales junto a los sacrificios; al inicio de los experimentos habían logrado revivir cuerpos a medias creando zombies, que fueron eliminados tan solo terminar y archivar los resultados, cada vez están más cerca, reviviendo con éxito a dos cuerpos sin consecuencias ; el tiempo para Vader se agota.

Pasaron todo el día en la oficina de su abuelo, con los asistentes asignados y un sinfín de tareas por comenzar, el traspaso de funciones parece más sencillo desde el punto ejecutivo, en cambio en lo demás la burocracia es algo que ya detesta, agradece que tiene asistentes que se encargaran de lo que no desea hacer, además es la hora en que terminen y Palpatine y su abuelo se ausenten para ir a sus rituales y él tiene una cita que espera no sea una decepción.

Rey sabe que la hora de pasear por los jardines llego; que tiene un plan que llevar a cabo si quiere sobrevivir a ese compromiso que le imponen y que debe conseguir ganarse toda la confianza de Kylo en menos de un mes, después del día del imperio todo se terminará y ella salvara su soltería con todas sus armas. Se viste de forma que realce su figura, un escote frontal pronunciado funcionara por hoy, solo pretende que Kylo no pase por desapercibido ese detalle, sonríe con malicia ante la descarada forma que pretende llamar su atención, lejos de los sobrios vestidos que porta de forma usual; el marcado maquillaje en sus ojos le agregan profundidad a su mirada y el carmín de sus labios resaltan sobre el atuendo negro; perfuma su piel con fragancia dulzona para que persista en la memoria de él, cada elemento usado en ella es en extremo estudiado el efecto que busca lograr, debe ser rápida en dominarlo por completo, para cuando sea el momento en que lo usara no desconfié de ella.

*

Los pasos acelerados de ella golpetean los corredores con destino al jardín trasero, un guardia la sigue a prudente distancia, con una capa larga y ligera se cubre totalmente desde la cabeza a los pies, para evitar que su guardia sospeche de sus intenciones, es fácil eliminarlo, pero por ahora acata las restricciones de su abuelo, no pretende dar motivos a un castigo más severo, se cobrara con burlas su intento de comprometerla con ese general anciano; conforme más se acerca al lugar pactado, ella mira con odio al guardia, quien se detiene por completo, el jardín no tiene salidas por donde ella pueda escapar – **si me sigues, sabes lo que haré, quiero pasear sola no necesito que me custodies** \- ordena con despotismo al tembloroso guardia quien no insiste en acompañarla y queda en espera de su regreso.

Al llegar al lugar ve la figura oscura de Kylo, quien espera en el mismo lugar de la noche anterior, él no puede creer que ella cumplió con su cita, esperaba no quedar como idiota esperando y ser víctima de una burla más de ella; sin embargo la tiene frente a él; cuando Rey llega espera de pie en el rincón más favorecido por la oscuridad de la noche, con los brazos cruzados y con la orden latente de alejarse de ella; esperaba que Rey le diera un motivo, una excusa para hacerlo, pero Rey llegó no tiene el valor para alejarse de ella, tan solo al ver su fresca sonrisa que lo saluda, a pesar de ese beso, él no invade su espacio personal, pues aún no está seguro si existe algo entre los dos o solo fue un desplante de ella – **creí que me dejarías esperando** \- no sonríe tal parece que ese es Kylo Ren, no se asemeja al hombre con el que escapó por una noche a la ciudad, el que parecía querer escapar de sus funciones, él está demasiado serio y formal.

- **¿Por qué no llegaría?** \- vuelve a sonreír y descubre su cabeza y deja caer la capa a su lado, es verano y el calor invita a sentirse fresca.

- **Rey** \- vacila un poco antes de continuar - **¿Qué fue exactamente lo que sucedió anoche?** \- necesita saberlo; ella se acerca un poco más, su descarado escote no pasa desapercibido para él quien evita mirar, Rey sonríe sin duda su plan está funcionando.

- **está sucediendo exactamente lo que te dije… me gustas Ben** \- dice a media voz, como una caricia a sus oídos y posando sus palmas en su pecho; él puede soltar esa respiración contenida ante la expectativa de su respuesta.

- **¿sabes que a tu abuelo y el mío no les gustara saber lo que está pasando?** \- el aboga por la prudencia, pero enamorado solo puede pensar con poca lógica.

- **¿Qué está pasando?** \- ella pregunta con una inocencia poco creíble; él mira en todas direcciones, buscando testigos que no encuentra.

- **tú dices que yo te gusto** \- ella confirma sin palabras – **Rey… desde que te conocí, no dejo de soñarte, de pensar en ti, de desear tus labios y anoche no podía creerlo… yo… yo me enamore de ti desde la primera vez que te vi** \- ella sonríe con dulzura, él se declaró y sus planes van mejor que bien, ella estaba segura de ese efecto en él, aumenta la apuesta en su juego.

\- **y yo de ti… solo que no podía decirte eso, no me creerías** \- Kylo sonríe nuevamente por lo que escucha, su seriedad se rompe al creer en Rey, no puede negar más sus sentimientos por ella ni siquiera bajo la orden de su abuelo.

- **a los abuelos no les gustara** \- es cuando él se atreve a tomarla de la cintura para acercarla más a su cuerpo que ahora siente que puede tomarse esas libertades con ella, quien no protesta por el toque, Rey de deja llevar por él y lo deja tomar el control, le deja creer que lo tiene.

- **no tienen que saberlo** \- susurra Rey – **si tu no…** \- Kylo no la deja terminar, ahora siente un tipo de derecho para hacerlo, la besa una y otra vez, vuelve a probar sus labios dulces, ciñendo su cintura que es breve, acaricia su espalda y cabello, las palabras sobran solo quiere probar sus besos, los que tanto imagino y ahora están a su alcance.

- **no les diré nada** \- repite al final de la sesión de besos, Rey lleva un dedo a los labios de él señalando silencio.

- **no les digas** \- susurra seductora, ella vuelve a besarlo, se pega muy cerca de su cuerpo busca crear otro efecto sobre él, el deseo, lleva a pasos arriesgados para avanzar su plan, él no sospecha le cree porque esta tan enamorado que basta una palabra suya para ser una verdad absoluta. Cuando Rey se da cuenta de que ya paso más de una hora es cuando tiene que retirarse de su encuentro secreto; con un último beso profundo se despide de él – **tengo que regresar, mi abuelo me asignó un vigilante y puede sospechar** \- ella sonríe nuevamente – **mañana volveré** \- dice a modo de despedida; como la noche anterior él espera un tiempo más para evitar ser descubiertos, mientras ve la silueta de Rey perderse en el palacio de Palpatine, en la espera en solitario toca sus labios no da crédito a su buena suerte, ella esta tan enamorada de él como él de ella, nunca antes se sintió así por nadie más, se lleva en la piel las sensaciones que ella despierta y el sabor de sus labios.

Rey camina para encontrar a su custodio que la sigue de regreso sin sospechar nada, ella va de mal humor como es lo habitual, los dos caminan de cerca en total silencio, su abuelo pasaran horas para que regrese y la noche salió conforme a sus planes, pero hay algo diferente en ella, no son las mismas sensaciones con las que Kylo se queda, ella solo espera para cerrar la puerta de su alcoba para demostrar a la nada lo difícil que es para ella su situación y lo que tiene que hacer para escapar de ese compromiso que detesta; respira profundo cuando se mira al espejo para retirar el espeso maquillaje – **control Rey… debes soportar al idiota de Kylo, solo pase el día del imperio nos desharemos de él** \- dice a su reflejo – **solo sopórtalo un mes** \- vuelve a ese auto convencimiento que la ayudará a evadir los deseos de su abuelo.


End file.
